


The friends

by Brightwinsmile1



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwinsmile1/pseuds/Brightwinsmile1
Summary: a group of friends go to a party. How bad could it end up.Will include mysterious and weird choices of people.Some horror but it's more mystery then anything.
Kudos: 7





	The friends

The house that the four friends stood at looked huge from where they stood. Suprised that Soobin the most popular guy in school would invite them to his house. They smiled at each other, hands in their pockets to scared to knock. Beomgyu took out the small pack of cookies and held them in his hands. Yeonjun looked through the peephole but saw an eye stare at him back. Yeonjun jumped a little and knocked on the door. The door was opened and Soobin 6 ft and all stood at the door with a smile "Hey you guys came. No one is here yet but come on in". The four boys nodded and smiled at each other as they walked in the door. They took out their coats and left them at the hanger. One of the coats had a red stain. Maybe it was a drink they had.

Beomgyu gave the cookies to Soobin as they went to the living room, the room too bright as it was all white. Soobin put the cookies on the table and looked at the friends "Everyone else will be here soon. I honestly didn't expect you guys to show up so early". Taehyun nodded "We were in the neighborhood and wanted to see the house". Yeonjun walked around the room already tired of sitting down. Seeing pictures of Soobin and his family all looking happy. Soobin went to get drinks while Yeonjun picked up a small picture of Soobin and put it in his pocket.

Soobin came in with 4 glasses of punch. Kai gladly accepted it almost downing it. "Can I have some more". Soobin nodded and went to grab the cup that had to be glass. Kai was not realizing that Soobin was getting the cup and it dropped. CRASH the cup dropped on the wooden floor. Soobin went to get some napkins while the 4 friends looked at each other, the color red looked nice against the white of the room. 

Soobin went to the kitchen when his phone buzzed "Are they there yet". He sent a yes as he looked at his note app. Their was a plan written. He smiled a devilous smile as he picked up the napkins. 

Beomgyu yawned as he looked bored. "Hey Soobin where is your bathroom". Soobin pointed him in the direction of the bathroom that was on the second floor. Beomgyu nodded as he stood up and walked to stairs. Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu from the far corner of the room and nodded at him. Beomgyu walked up the stairs. He saw the door to the bathroom but started to walk to a different room. Downstairs music started to play and Beomgyu went into the room. He looked around the room, everything looked expensive. He went to the window and broke one of them. His hand bleeding as he wiped it on the white bed. He went to look around the cabinet that was their. He saw necklaces and jewelry. He started grabbing the jewelry and dumped the bag outside the sound cushioned by bushes. He walked out of the room but not before he thought how dumb rich people are.

Taehyun started to eat the chip and dip that was there. It tasted nasty but he already started to eat it. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something in his pocket. A lighter was there ready to burst with flames.

Beomgyu came down the stairs and nodded at the other's. He knew their was bags of jewelry and anything that looked expensive outside. Soobin did small talk with Yeonjun. If only Soobin knew he shouldn't have let any of them into his house. 

The doorbell rang and Soobin almost ran to the door, Yeonjun almost looked mad as Soobin opened the door. "Heyy we brought drinks". They all heard a male voice booming his arrival. Drinks with them was never a good concoction. When they drank their true selfs showed up. Yeonjun sent a quick text to everyone "You can drink but remember not much". The others responded ok as the guy entered the room and stared at them. He ignored them as he put the beers on the table. He went back to talk to Soobin.

"They don't even know what is going to happen to them". Mark told Soobin as they talked in the kitchen. Soobin laughed a little "It's just a joke once we are done then we can really party". The music was too loud so they had to whisper it. "I'm going to use the bathroom but you should join the party". Soobin laughed as he stood up and walked to the party. Mark looked at Soobin as he walked and went to the bathroom. The bathroom located downstairs.

Mark finished in the bathroom and walked to where the guys were at. They all looked like they were ready to leave. Mark put on a smile and went to introduce himself. The only ones who looked vaguely interesting was Taehyun and Beomgyu. While the other two Kai and Yeonjun could care less. Taehyun kept eating the chip and dip and Mark had to control a laugh. If he knew what was in that dip he wouldn't be eating it.

Taehyun kept eating the chip and dip, he slowly realized that the chip and dip were bad almost spoiled at the point. He stopped eating as he looked at Mark who looked like he was about to laugh. "Excuse me". Taehyun almost ran upstairs to the go to the bathroom. But he stopped midway in the hallway he entered one of the rooms and looked around their was a big picture of all the family. He walked up to it and started to claw at Soobins face. He pulled the lighter out of his pocket putting it close to the picture. He had to stop himself before the plan even started. He went to the bathroom to look at himself and walked out. Putting a fake expression of sickness he went downstairs. 

"Did you eat too much dip". Mark said as he saw Taehyuns expression "I'm ok". Taehyun went to the couch again and sat down. He was hoping more people would show up by now but it seems it would just be the people already here.

Soobin gave everyone a beer and they all cheered. He looked at the group of friends and watched them drink it, trying to see if anyone was showing any signs of drunkness. It all started as a simple prank to get the group of outsiders to get really drunk and film them. Soobin didn't even know them much so how bad was it. He knew he would gain more fans after this prank and could forget this day.

Yeonjun drank his beer almost too fast. And went to get another one but Beomgyu stopped him, grabbing his arm almost telling him to drink no more. Yeonjun stepped back as he eyed the beer. "Come on drink some more beers". Soobin told everyone, like a demon whispering into Yeonjuns ear to get some more. Yeonjun grabbed another one and Beomgyu made a noise. They all grabbed another one. This one was more strong then the last one. None of them were light weights but they could start themselves getting a little tipsy.

Soobin had his phone recording as he saw the friends get tipsy. Beomgyu and Taehyun almost fell down on the floor as they tried getting up the coach. Soobin laughed as he recorded this.

Taehyun knew what was happening. He faked acted extremely tipsy, tripping on himself as he stood up. The others also acting tipsy. He saw Yeonjun and Kai start hitting each other and laughed with them. Beomgyu started to sing to the music loudly and went to grab another one. 

Mark went next to Soobin and also took out his phone. "This is good. Only three beers and they are already drunk. This will definitely get us more popular". Soobin stopped recording and walked up to Yeonjun "I think we had enough fun now it's time for you guys to leave". Yeonjun stopped at what Soobin said and laughed, a drunk laugh "We are staying here". Soobin called for Mark and they went to grab the group of friends and started to drag them out of the house. "You think you could joke with us, just to get fucking popular. You messed with the wrong people". Soobin looked wide eyed as he didn't see the punch that hit him.

As soon as Yeonjun said that, it was like a switch all of them were not drunk anymore instead they were mad. Taehyun saw Mark try to get Yeonjun as Soobin fell down. Taehyun punched Mark as well "You didn't think we knew what was happening. Thag dip was fucking gross and was stale but you knew that. You knew we were a easy group of people that could get involved in your sick joke. Well guess what you are now the joke and we are just starting". Taehyun kept punching Mark until Beomgyu stopped him.

Flashback  
Yeonjun Pov

He was in his room looking at pictures of Soobin getting jealous by the people that were in the pictures with him. Beomgyu grabbed the phone out of his hands and grabbed his hands "It's time to think of a plan. We haven't done any type of activities". Yeonjun looked at the group that he had, and their weird friendship they had. He knew that Beomgyu liked to steal stuff, Taehyun liked to burn stuff and Kai was yhe unpredictable type. They usually stole from stores and abandoned places. Beomgyu went to stand up and opened Yeonjuns phone "Why don't we try stealing from someone". There was a picture of Soobin smiling. They all looked at each other and nodded. It was almost coincidently when Yeonjun got a text from Soobin saying they needed to talk.

Present  
They put Mark in an empty room while they grabbed Soobin and tied him to a chair. Beomgyu went into all the rooms and started taking more jewelry and starting tearing up everything in the room. Pillows were unfluffed from the feathers that were floating around the room. Beomgyu always wanted fancy stuff and he didn't really care how he got it. He put a ring on his finger, the ruby glistened as he walked out of the room.

Taehyun pov  
He pulled out his lighter, a silver lighter crusted with blood. He remembered he took this off someone's hands as they passed away. He was always obsessed with fire maybe too much. He grew mad seeing Yeonjun looking at Soobin when he was right there. He knew when this plan ran through he would burn something.

Kai pov  
Kai was rich, came from a good family but no one loved him. He remembered his parents forgetting him at school and basically ignoring him. One day he grew jealous at seeing kids in his classroom with loving parents, having dreams that his parents loved him. His parents were so rich that they didn't even notice he stole money. Kai shows no love to anyone and will do anything to get what he wants. Plus when they get in trouble Kai shows some money and the problems disappear. 

Yeonjun pov  
He fell in love to quickly. He had a lot of crushes and always said this one was the one and when it wasn't he grew mad but he would calm himself. That was in the past, the one now instead imbraces the sadness and madness and accepts it when he does these adventures. All the stores they stole from Yeonjun had a crush on an employee and he was usually the one to say they should steal. 

All 4 friends started to throw glasses everywhere not even caring about the blood that spread. They all smiled as they looked around the house. They all slowly walked out of the house.

The 4 friends walked outside, the sun setting as they all laughed. Their hands caked with blood as they heard and felt the flames erupt from the house. Taehyun pulled out his lighter as a trophy, they all did. A picture, jewelry, match, and a shard of glass and a burner phone filled with this adventure. 

To be continued,

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another longer oneshot. This is loosely based on the mv Txt can't you see me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading it, I know it isn't the best work but my goal is to finish any au's that I've started.


End file.
